A Calming Influence
by KaraOhki
Summary: Kasumi is always an island of calm in the chaos that is the Tendo home.  How does she do it?


A Calming Influence

A Ranma 1/2 fanfic by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

September 17, 2000

Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takahashi, and belongs to her. This story was written for entertainment purposes only, and may not be used commercially. Enough said.

* * *

><p>Two men lay on the roof of the Tendo home, barely discernible in the darkness. One of them peered through a pair of binoculars, which were trained on one of the dojo windows.<p>

"They're still kissing, Tendo! Oh happy day!"

"Let me see, Saotome!"

"Just a moment, I think my boy is showing some initiative! Yes, Ranma, yes! Oh Tendo, you should see where he has his hands!"

Soun Tendo grabbed the binoculars from his friend and looked for himself. Within seconds he was in tears. "Oh, my little girl is becoming a woman!"

As he spoke, Soun lost his balance, and began sliding off the roof. His friend tried to catch him and was pulled down with him. The resulting crash brought everyone outside, including the two young people who they'd been spying on. Ranma, understandably, was furious. He grabbed his father by the front of his gi, and shook him violently.

"Pop! Can't you EVER mind your own business?"

"But this IS my business, boy! Our houses are going to be joined!"

The scene rapidly deteriorated after that, and their shouting soon began to annoy the neighbors.

"Shut up, will you!"

Then a soft voice somehow made itself heard above the noise.

"It's all right, Mrs. Yamane! We're going inside now."

"Thank you, Kasumi dear!"

Everyone continued to argue loudly as Kasumi shepherded them inside and pushed them down around the table. They didn't stop while she ran into the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea.

"We can have the wedding outside, Tendo. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"Not at all, Saotome!"

"Pop! Give us a break! We just-you know-"

"Daddy!"

Nabiki simply smiled, and patted her camera. "These pictures are going to net me a fortune!"

Kasumi emerged from the kitchen, and cleared her throat. "I think we need to talk about this quietly, don't you?" She sat down and began pouring tea. Within a few minutes everyone had calmed down and were able to discuss the new development in Ranma and Akane's relationship with something approaching reasonableness. Eventually, their fathers agreed not to rush them, Ranma and Akane agreed to forgive them for spying, and Nabiki was persuaded to give the roll of film to Kasumi.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at the house remained quiet for only an hour. Akane was doing her homework when something came crashing through her bedroom window. The "something" was a bonbori, followed by its owner, Shampoo. Akane hurriedly vacated her chair while Ranma, who had been lying on her bedroom floor doing his homework, jumped up and got between the two girls.<p>

"Ranma, why you protect Akane?"

"Why are you trying to hurt her?"

Shampoo's expression changed from rage to misery. "Shampoo know Akane kiss Ranma! Shampoo kill!"

"Wait a minute? How did you-" Ranma stopped short as he realized that he'd given himself away.

"Mousse tell Shampoo! Stupid duck see in window, and tell Shampoo Ranma no hers!"

The bedroom door flew open, and Kasumi ran in. "Shampoo! How nice to see you! Please, come downstairs and I'll make you a snack."

Shampoo just stared. Kasumi had managed to get between her and Ranma, and now there were two people in her way. She would not have hesitated to hit Ranma, but Kasumi was another story. Before she could object, Kasumi had led her out of the room and downstairs. Ranma and Akane followed, and watched from a distance as Kasumi and Shampoo shared a pot of tea. Kasumi spoke to Shampoo in a calm, reasonable way, explaining that it was time for her to accept that Ranma had made a decision. To their amazement, she agreed.

When Shampoo rose from the table, picked up her bonbori, and approached Ranma, he once again put Akane behind him.

"Don't even think about it, Shampoo."

Shampoo just shrugged.

"Ranma no Shampoo's husband. Ranma belong Akane."

Akane looked at her suspiciously. "You say that now. What about tomorrow?"

Shampoo looked slightly indignant, and took a step forward. The sound of Kasumi clearing her throat made her stop again. "Is true today. Is true tomorrow. Is true...always." Shampoo looked Akane directly in the eyes as she spoke, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ranma got up the courage to approach Ukyo after school and tell her about him and Akane. Akane had gone on ahead, and was nearly home when Ranma flew past her. Then he stopped, picked her up, and continued into the house.<p>

"Ranma, what on earth?"

"She's coming!"

Pounding footsteps brought Ukyo into the room. She looked at Akane in Ranma's arms, and went into hysterics.

"Now, now, it can't be that bad! Come, sit down!"

Ukyo stopped in mid-scream. Kasumi stood there, a tea tray in her hands, looking her usual serene self.

Once more, Ranma and Akane watched as Kasumi sat with a furious woman, and calmed her down.

Akane smiled at her fiance. "My sister is wonderful, isn't she?"

"I'm not too sure, Akane. We've gotta talk."

Ranma dragged Akane into the dojo and closed the door.

"You notice something about your sister? Every time somebody gets mad, she makes tea."

"Well of course she does! She always has!"

"Yes, and you notice that everybody calms down?"

Akane stared. What was Ranma implying?

"I don't understand."

Ranma looked disgusted. "Never mind."

"Hey, don't you start something and walk away from it!"

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do, Tomboy?"

Ranma smiled inwardly as Akane began screaming at him. She still hadn't learned to control her temper, and he had counted on that reaction.

"Any second now," he murmured. Then the dojo door opened.

"Are you two arguing again?" Kasumi asked. "Ukyo went home, but there's some tea left. Come have a cup?"

Akane glared at Ranma and stomped past him into the house, where she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. Ranma joined her, but when Kasumi poured him a cup he dropped it.

"Ow! Hot!"

Her anger forgotten, Akane assisted Ranma in cleaning up the mess. "I don't get it. You call ME a klutz?"

"Yeah, Akane. I guess you're right."

"Shall I pour you another cup of tea, Ranma?" Kasumi looked a little anxious as she asked the question.

"No thanks, Kasumi. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>After everyone had gone to bed, Ranma and Akane met in Akane's room.<p>

"I'm telling you, there's something in the tea! You saw what happened when Kodachi showed up tonight! She left acting almost normal!"

"Ranma, I can't believe what you're saying!"

"I can't believe it either. I don't really want to." Ranma looked at Akane, wishing he hadn't mentioned his suspicions. It was too late to change that. "You ready to go downstairs?"

The pair crept into the kitchen and began searching the shelves. Behind a tea tin, they found an unlabeled jar filled with pills.

* * *

><p>"Well, Doc? What is it?"<p>

"It's a sedative, Ranma. A very powerful one." Dr. Tofu took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He had been sound asleep when Ranma showed up and pounded on his door, and he still wasn't sure if he was having some kind of nightmare or not. "From what you say, Kasumi drinks tea all day long. The rest of you don't get as much, since you're not always there." He turned to Akane, who was sitting there silently, while tears streamed down her face. "I think your sister needs help."

"You gonna do it, Doc?"

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged over. "I-I can try," he stammered. "You two go on ahead, and I'll be right there." He waited until the door closed before he went to the shelf and took down a bottle of pills. He ran a glass of water and took a couple of them out of the bottle, and stared at them. Then he put them back, closed his eyes, and focused.

"I WILL keep calm."

* * *

><p>Kasumi stared at the jar in Dr. Tofu's hand. "How, how?"<p>

"Those two found it." Tofu gestured to Ranma and Akane, who stood in the hallway outside Kasumi's bedroom. "They were worried about you." He began trembling slightly when Kasumi burst into tears.

"I couldn't help it! It was all too much for me! Father never stopped crying, and Akane was having such trouble in school. I went to the clinic, and they gave me pills..." Kasumi trailed off and wiped her eyes before continuing. "It got even worse when the Saotomes moved in. I needed peace! I HAD to have peace!"

"So you started dispensing your medication to everyone who took away that peace, didn't you? How did you manage to get your hands on so much of this?"

Kasumi just looked at her hands, refusing to answer the question, and the doctor took off his glasses again, this time to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Akane, please wake your father."

"But, I-I..."

"I'll go with you. Come on." Ranma took Akane's hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Akane was the last of the family to leave Kasumi's hospital room. Ranma stood in the doorway as she embraced her sister.<p>

"You'll be okay, Kasumi."

"I just wanted everyone to be happy, Akane!"

"We'll be happy when you get better, and come back home."

When they got home, Soun sat at the table, weeping. The doctors had informed him that Kasumi would be in the hospital for some time, until her addiction to sedatives was cured.

"My poor baby!"

His friend, on the other hand, had different concerns.

"Who's going to take care of us? Kasumi did everything!"

Akane spoke up. "Don't worry, Mr. Saotome! I've got it covered!"

Soun looked at Genma. Genma looked at Soun.

"I think it's time for a training trip, Tendo."

"My thoughts exactly, Saotome!"

* * *

><p>Feedback is always welcome. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
